This invention relates to a closure for a container of the cartridge type. More particularly, it relates to a retentive type closure which is formed in conjunction with the container walls wherein a slot of the keyhole type is provided for reception of a strip-like material which when inserted is retained therein and is not readily removed in the direction of insertion yet is readily removed laterally therefrom to permit access to the container contents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,038 there is disclosed a strip-like closure element for use in conjunction with a compressible tube to act as a closure for the container aperture. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,608 a strip of material is indicated for use in opening a formed plastic package whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,794 strip-like slide members 30 and 32 are utilized as valve members to disperse the contents of a container. The prior art does not provide a closure system for a container tray which can be readily inserted into the tray so as to prevent removal of its contents yet is readily removed from the container so as to permit a dispensing of the contents therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified closure for a cartridge-type container. Other objects are a container closure which is readily adaptable to tray-like container designs; which can be placed in a container yet removed therefrom in a fast and efficient manner; which can be highly automated for high production efficiency; and which can be constructed from readily available materials thus contributing further to its reduced cost.